wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dryad (Limey)
Dryad, is based nf the mythical creature Dryad/Hamadryad. For the Mythological OC Contest Looks Dryad has mint green mainscales with auburn vines climbing up her scales. The cease at her neck, about were her mint green underbelly stops, too. Her eyes are the same red-brown color of the vines on her. Acts Dryad is sweet and kind to Sugar and all things nature, but the rude and stuck up people (like her) she is rude and stuck up back. She feeds the trees and protects Sap, the tree an evil animus tied her too. Biography Okay, you found me. And... what's that you say? You wish to hear my life story? No. Ugh. FINE. It all started back when this stupid water-eating squid brain STOLE MY CHICKEN! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! WHO, BY ALL THE THREE MOONS, WOULD WANT TO STEAL ''MY ''CHICKEN?! Anyways, back to the story. Well, this idiot SeaWing brought his my chicken to the ocean, where I tackled him, cause why not? I wanted my chicken back! Then he said he was going to curse me, and he DID! He said "Enchant this stupid green insult of a LeafWing on top of me to be virtually tied to that hazelnut tree over there, so when it dies, she dies too. Whatever happens to that tree, happens to this jerk. And enchant this chicken so it is rightfully mine, and no one can touch it besides me." And boom. He threw the chicken at me and was gone. Flying away, just before I blacked out. Anyways, the next day, I saw some dragonets running around by my tree, of which I named Sap. Then they started plucking hazelnuts off of it, and it felt like my scales were being plucked away from me. It HURT. But I don't go around being rude and unkind to dragonet so I kindly showed them were a different hazelnut tree was. And that's when I met Sugar. The following week, I awoke to the feeling of my scales being plucked out. Wandering in the early morning light, I found a white and mint green LeafWing harvesting hazelnuts from Sap. I kindly asked her to stop, and of course, she asked: "why?" I was somewhat panicked but she seemed nice, so I told her my story. She believed me, and that's how I know Sugar. The kindest, most understanding dragon in all of Pantala. Now, she's taught me to forgive the rude animus and my dragonet will hatch soon. There. That is my life story. Hope you enjoyed it. Now leave me alone. Relationships Sugar Sugar is the only dragon besides Dryad that knows about the animus curse. Sugar is also Dryad's crush and soon-to-be wife. Sappy Sap Sap, otherwise known as Sappy, is what Drayd named the hazelnut tree she was linked to. Death to this tree would mean death to Dryad, so she if very protective of it. Quotes "Nice try, squid brain. Hand over the chicken." "Lookin' good today, Sugar- STOP PLUCKING OUT MY SCALES, YOU STUPID DRANGONET!" "Oh hahaha i get it now. You want me to eat that fish. No." Gallery "Stop looking at me like that, Sugar!" DRYADVIPERLN9.png|Aesthetic by Me 9FBE7D79-8DD6-4A49-91E7-4D303399C336.png|By The Wolves Heart HAMADRYADLN9.jpg|Headshot by me. She is missing the frill. DRYADCOLORSLN9.jpg|Dryad's Palette DryadflightrisingLN9.png|FR ref by me Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (LimeyTheRainwing)